Normally, products like coffee whitener in instant form are produced by spray drying. However, products made by spray drying are presented in dry form and due to changes in consumer demands it is envisaged that more flexible presentations are needed such as products in liquid form or products that can be shaped into various forms. Furthermore, the spray drying process requires relatively voluminous production equipment and specific precautions are required in order to avoid microbial contamination or cross-contamination from other products produced in the same equipment. Accordingly, there is a need for developing an alternative method to spray drying, where it is easy to clean the equipment and possible to make fast changeovers.